Golden Touch
by DevilShoes
Summary: One shot songfic to Golden Touch by Razorlight. Has going out with James changed Lily? Everyone else certainly thinks so. Please R&R LEJP


**Golden Touch**

**By DevilShoes**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter, nor have anything to do with its creation in any way shape or form.

**AUTHOR NOTES: **It's Sunday and I'm bored so I wrote this. This is my first song fic, although I toyed with the idea of doing one for ages. The song is Golden Touch by Razorlight, off the album Up All Night. The album is brilliant. I hope the lyrics fit my fic as well as I thought they would. ENJOY!!

P.S. I know I'm doing Ghosts of the Manor and I haven't forgotten it, I also started the first bit of chapter 7 today, so hopefully the whole chapter will be up before too long.

* * *

**I know a girl with the golden touch   
She's got enough, she's got too much**

Lily Evans; intelligent, attractive, kind. She was what everyone in Hogwarts _should _have wanted to be, instead of the shallow, superficial people that dominated the halls of the wizarding school.

They were petty, distinguishing the smart from the dumb and beautiful and making others feel bad about who they were. Lily wasn't one of them, yet she didn't hate them. They were who they were and she was who she was. How could she hate someone based merely on who they were?

**But I know, you wouldn't mind**

**You could have it all if you wanted**

**You could have it all if it mattered so much**

And only _now_ was she envied. After being a caring, compassionate and loving person for six years of Hogwarts, she was only envied now. Before, she was wallpaper, now she was disliked, envied and even loathed by some. All because of a boy. James Potter.

It was well known that he had liked Lily for some time now and finally, she had succumbed to his 'charm' and the two were dating. Suddenly, Hogwarts most sort - after boy had been snatched up by some Muggleborn snob, the students speculated. Many couldn't see what he saw in her. Some even believed he was under a spell.

**But then all they know is how to put you down   
When you're there, they're your friend**

Unfortunately, not many believed that he had fallen for Lily simply because she was, beautiful. Both in looks and spirit.

**But then when you're not around   
They say, "Oh, she's changed"**

**We know what they mean   
Well they mean, they're just jealous   
Because they never do the things   
That they wish that they could do so well   
**

Lily was obviously hurt by this, she had been betrayed by many who had once been her friends. They all wanted James, and hated Lily merely for being the one he wanted. And with the sudden rush of attention that was flooded on to Lily, people suddenly started realising that not only did she have the boy everybody wanted, but every other quality that those bitter, jealous people wanted to possess.

Suddenly everyone realised how brilliant she was and instead of changing to be more like her, they decided just to hate her for the fact they could never _be_ her.

**I saw my girl with the golden touch   
Give them a taste but not too much   
I just can't listen to the words of fools   
I don't give away too much   
Someone will need your golden touch**

But Lily didn't crack under the pressure. She had expected some sort of backlash from dating the most eligible boy in the school, but never this much. But still, she was determined not to let it bother her. She enjoyed the beginnings of the fun romance she had with James, and ignored the constant looks they got when they walked down hallways together. What kind of person would she be if she dumped James merely because a few people were jealous.

**Because all they know is how to put you down   
When you're there, they're your friend   
And then when you're not around   
They say, "Oh, she's changed"   
And we know what that means   
Well it means they're just jealous   
But they'll never do the things   
That they wish that they could do so well**

She heard the stories and laughed. _She's bewitched him... _or _She's just a slut._ She didn't care how these petty individuals viewed her. She hadn't when she was wallpaper and she certainly didn't now.

She was strong. She had never tried to change herself for anyone other than herself. Never taken into account the opinions of those who weren't friends or family or people she respected.

She was proud of who she was. She was intelligent, kind, caring, beautiful (as James constantly reminded her) and she was on her way to having a very special relationship indeed.

They said she had it all.

And she did.

**I know a girl with the golden touch   
She's got enough, she's got too much**


End file.
